Barney: I Can Be a Firefighter! VHS 1998
FBI Warning * Federal laws provide severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning * International agreements and national laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution of copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Lyrick Studios Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Logos (cont.) * Barney Home Video Opening Titles * "Barney and Friends" * "I Can Be a Firefighter!" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer, Sheryl Stamps Leach * Senior Producer: Jim Rowley * Producers: Jeff Gittle, Linda Houston, Martha Datema Lipscomb * Director: Bruce Deck * Writer: Mitch Lobrovich * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Lyricists/Composers: Stephen Bates Baltes, Lory Lazarus * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Cast: ** Voice of Barney: Bob West ** Barney's Body Costume: David Joyner ** Voice of Baby Bop: Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Body Costume: Jeff Ayers ** Voice of B.J.: Patty Wirtz ** B.J.'s Body Costume: Jeff Brooks ** Shawn: John David Bennett, II ** Tosha: Hope Cervantes ** Stella the Storyteller: Phyllis Cicero ** Jason: Kurt Dykhuizen ** Kathy: Lauren King ** Juan: Michael Krost ** Carlos: Corey Lopez ** Min: Pia Manalo ** Julie: Susannah Wetzel ** Firefighter Frank: Frank Crim ** Chief (the Dog): Hudley * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney and Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * Vocal Performances Enhanced with Help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * "I Love You" • Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) * Special Thanks to the Plano, TX Fire Department and Animal Trackers * For Connecticut Public Television Executives in Charge: Larry Rifkin, Sharon Blair * Produced by: The Lyons Group and Connecticut Public Television * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Barney and Friends • I Can Be a Firefighter! * Copyright 1995 • Lyons Partnership, L.P. Closing Logos * Connecticut Public Television Funding Credits * Corporation for Public Broadcasting * Viewers Like You * Chuck E. Cheese's * Chef Jr. * Kellogg's Frosted Flakes Closing Logos (cont.) * PBS Closing Previews * Barney's Good Day, Good Night * Joe Scruggs * Kids for Character Closing Logos (cont.) * Lyrick Studios Category:Barney Home Video Category:1998 Category:VHS Category:Lyrick Studios